ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lebros Supplies
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops |width=20%| |width=20%| |} Walkthrough Deliver temporary food items to hungry Imperial Stormer NPCs stationed around the area until they are all full. *There are 12 soldiers who need to be fed: 2 in the WSW, 2 in the SSW, 3 in the SE, 3 in the NW, 2 in the N. :*All of them must be completely fed to unlock the Rune of Release. *Talk to the NPC Yazuhma at the entrance to get a food temporary item. This may take several tries at the beginning, as she'll only talk to one person at a time. The same may occur when delivering food to the soldiers. ** She also gives you an indication of how many Imperial Stormers still need to be fed: *** 7-12 left: "There are still brave soldiers starving out there!" *** 4-6(?) left: "It looks like about half of the advance unit has received their rations." *** 2-3(?) left: "Not many hungry soldiers left, I'd wager!" *** 1(?) left: "There must be someone out there still waiting for you." *There are 5 types of food: ** Bison Steak: 5 points ** Coeurl Sub: 4 points ** Bison Jerky: 3 points ** Pea Soup: 2 points ** White Bread: 1 point ** You can drop the food and ask for another, but Yazuhma will just give you the same thing again. * Each Imperial Stormer needs 7 points of food to be satisfied. ** To feed an Imperial Stormer, just talk to them with food in your inventory. The exchange takes place automatically with no "yes/no" prompting, so be sure you speak to the correct NPC beforehand. ** If an Imperial Stormer was full before you fed them, they say "You brought more supplies? Well, you can never have too much..." ** If they were hungry before you fed them, they say "Thank Zahak you're here. I was about to start eating my boots!" ** You can tell if an Imperial Stormer is hungry or not by speaking to them without food in your inventory. *** A hungry Imperial Stormer will ask "Have you brought the provisions?" *** A full Imperial Stormer will say "There's nothing like a full belly to put the power back in your sword swing. I pity the next monster that crosses my path!" *** The glitch where the NPCs would only say "Have you brought the provisions?" when spoken to without food has been fixed. ** If you get Steak, try to give it to a soldier who has been fed at most once. If you get Soup or Bread, try to give it to a soldier that has been fed at least twice already. Alternately, give Soup and Bread to nearby soldiers and take bigger food to distant soldiers. Or use Soup and Bread to test whether soldiers are full. ***Alternatively, if traveling as a group, it may be helpful to communicate to your party which food you have received, try to form up combinations that add up to 7 points, and stick together to all feed the same NPC. * The Imperial Stormers within a particular area all have different shields, which helps for telling them apart. ** One has a Spiked Buckler ("spike") ** One has a Balance Buckler ("gray") ** One has a Gold Buckler ("gold") Strategy See Strategies. Notes * Soldiers used to require ~10 points to become full, but this appears to have been ninja-nerfed. For example, a Bison Steak and a Pea Soup will fill up a soldier. * Movement speed is very important for this mission; equip any +movement speed gear, and wait for night if you have NIN. DNC is also helpful with Chocobo Jig. ** Everyone that can sub THF for Flee should. ** Bringing several pairs of Powder Boots per player may make the difference between success and failure. *** Alternatively, Sprinter's Shoes may also be helpful, but bear in mind that using Flee will eliminate the effects of the shoes. * The crawlers DO head back to their points of origin. Crawlers movement speed is equal to a normal player's movement speed. A strider, herald or crimson pants player can run to each section to aggro all crawlers and not get hit. *The shields on the map are there to show you which shields the Soldiers use. You'll want to make a visual note of who you're feeding. **For instance, to only feed one person at a time and not overfeed, you can say "Black Shield, boots" (meaning they're still hungry). **When they don't mention boots anymore, they are full. "Black Shield, full" **There will never be two soldiers with the same shield grouped together, so it's an easy way to remember them. **If you forget who is full have someone who just fed talk to them before leaving. *Nin/thf can easily win this with two other /thf subs and a full party of people(enter at 18:00). Do all the npcs that you can get to without aggro first(N, SW), then nin can take SE mobs and kite them around doughnut area, when SE done then nin goes to NW and aggros those then flee back to doughnut. Easy win with 5 min left. *NIN at night with AF boots can kite and feed simultaneously, generally good to have more than 1 NIN so no one has more than 2-3 mobs on them. Map